Yanderellujah
by Airrei
Summary: Attempt at a yandere fic. Not for Allelujah fans. Rated M now for second chapter: Saji Crossroad greeted a rather distressed Marie in the hallway. To get to the bottom of her problems, he involved himself in a rather dangerous affair.
1. Chapter 1

No, seriously, I love Allelujah and all that, but if you're his fan…I think it's better if you left this fic alone lol. Also, I haven't really written anything in a while. Grammar might be iffy.

First attempt at a Gundam 00 fic, and it has nothing to do with gundams, but hope you enjoy if you decide to read it anyway.

Warning- kind of gory, and kind of (?) ooc. Or very. Contains some serious stalking/yanderism. Humorous if taken in a different light. Like, sick vision. Spoilers if you don't know who Marie is.

* * *

**Yanderellujah**

**

* * *

**

Saji Crossroad greeted Marie Parfacy that afternoon. It started out as any normal greeting, but looking back on it, maybe he should have left her alone.

The young lady looked quite troubled. Or maybe he should say extremely. Starting from her appearance, her usually sleek silver locks looked uneven on ends as if small chunks were missing here and there. Her golden eyes were dull but darting around looking not at Saji, but everywhere. Even her speech was in an abnormal state. The only bright side to it was that she seemed to still recognize him. "G-g-g-good afternoon, Saji Cr-Crossroad."

So naturally, the kind hearted boy would ask her what was wrong. Considering the fact that she seemed to be ill in more ways than one, he would have gladly went to look for Miss Sumeragi or Mr. Ian. However, Marie just lightly thumped into his chest, since the zero gravity stopped her from charging in, and bawled. Apologizing greatly to Louise in his mind and heart, he pulled the distressed damsel into his arms and patted her head. Whatever happened to her, it must have been horrible to make her cry like this. He really wanted to get to the bottom of it, but also being quite sensitive, he didn't have the heart to ask.

Finally, the super soldier stopped crying, and slid to the floor off Saji's arms and clutched her knees. She was trembling intensely, so the brunette also crouched down and reached for her shoulder. "Marie-san…?"

His hand was slapped away, and she shoved him away. Because of the force, she was also pushed back slightly, but Saji had hit the wall with his back. Rubbing the back of his head, he slowly opened his eyes to look at the scene. "Uh…I'm sorry…but you didn't have to push m-"

"Don't you dare touch me, and I'm not Marie. My name is Soma Peries," The other half of the silver haired super soldier's personality seemed to waken. Though it didn't seem like it happened often, so it left the boy confused. What did he know about her, though? She started to straighten up, but her wary eyes were still cautious.

Maybe it really wasn't a good idea to ask, but he had to know. Since she seemed to have a good hold of herself now that she was Soma, maybe she could tell him what this was about. "Peries-san…is something the matter? I mean…about Marie-san…"

Although now that he thought about it, it might as well be because of Soma that Marie was crying. But…when he looked at her again, that thought instantly disappeared. Soma also seemed to be quite troubled, and she gripped her right wrist with her left hand as if it hurt.

"I will apologize for earlier Saji Crossroad. Forget about it, I can't have you involved in something so absurd."

She stalked off and the door closed behind her leaving poor Saji to only guess what had just happened and with a sore back. Maybe it wasn't any of his business, but pretending nothing happened now would just leave him feeling guilty later. Perhaps he should talk to someone about it, but who? Standing back up, he decided Allelujah-san might be a good choice. They were lovers after all, from what he saw. Besides, Allelujah-san was pretty nice…

But what did Saji know about him?

Using the moving handles on the wall, he guided himself smoothly across the halls towards the living quarters of the Ptolemaios. It didn't take him that long to find himself at the doors of the other super soldier's room. He knocked once. There was no answer, and the room remained silent. That was weird…where could he be? Saji knew that the gundams were being tended to right now, and only Setsuna would be watching something like that. Maybe Tieria Erde too, on occasion. He knocked again, louder, and still got no answer.

Sighing and wanting nothing more than to get rid of this uneasy feeling, he rapped again sharply. Waiting a few seconds, nothing seemed to happen so the brunette boy finally decided to give up.

Just then, a swarm of rainbow colored haros started bouncing towards him all over the hall. Following close behind with a frantic expression was Feldt Grace and Lockon Stratos. "Wh-watch out!" The pink haired girl shrieked as the red haro bounced on Saji, hitting his head, then rebounded into the touch panel next to Allelujah's room door. The brunette boy skidded over, slamming into the other wall, while the other haros passed over him and both Feldt and Lockon the second continued their journey to retrieve them. As they rounded the corner, he could hear a giant crash and Lockon cursing repeatedly at his very own orange robot.

"Ahah…." Saji laughed bitterly. The wall seemed to welcome him today. He got up slowly and made sure that he was okay. Yup, just more bruises to look forward to tomorrow. Man, he was missing Earth. He turned around and decided he should just go to bed now, and wait patiently until the day was over. Starting to drift the other direction, he only turned back when a sound of a sliding door caught his attention. It seemed that the accident just now broke the panel key, and the door to Allelujah's room had opened.

Of course, he turned back feeling somewhat responsible for this. The room was dark inside, and there was nobody to be seen. It was expected since no one answered the knock earlier anyway. But…maybe he should go inside so he could explain the situation to the owner when he got back. Apologizing deeply to the green haired male and God in his mind for intruding, Saji turned on the lights.

Then, he wish he hadn't.

The walls were covered with pictures. Every single one of them were of Marie Parfacy, or if you had to be precise, both Marie and Soma. Some didn't seem to fit, so they littered over his desk and the floor. Now shifting his attention to them, he noticed pictures weren't the only thing on the floor. Saji was stepping on a pair of scissors, and he scrambled back, his eyes wide in shock. Bits of silver hair was sprawled on the bed and parts of the floor. The brunette's leg shook and he fell backward, landing on his behind. Everything was so wrong…

His hand had landed on a bit of rope. It looked worn out and frayed as if someone had been tugging on it for a long time. It had marks that made it seem like it was once tied in various knots. Saji's mind flashed back to Soma clutching her wrist. He could guess now.

Head swimming in thoughts and his heart pounding in his ears, he shook vigorously. He had to get help. He had to help Marie out…somehow. Before he knew it, his feet was carrying him in the direction where he had last saw her.

Luckily, or unluckily, he bumped right into her. She growled, and for the third time, the boy's body met the wall. But he didn't care. "Marie-san! I mean Soma-san! Oh, whatever! Just listen to me, I-"

"Marie?" Both Soma and Saji froze up at the voice. A tall, well built male with his long green bangs covering over a bit of his odd eye stepped into the hallway. "Marie, so that's where you went."

Soma's eyes started to widen with fear, and Saji slowly turned around. From the corner of his eyes, he could see a blade…and blood dripping from its tip.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Oh and uhhhh…I guess I'd be flamed, huh. Might make second and last chapter depending.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been wanting to finish this fic as soon as I started, but when I realized it, I had left it alone for a long time. Reason being I didn't exactly know how I wanted to finish it off.

Rated M now, for my sad attempt at gore.

Probably not for the weak of heart at this point. Felt queasy writing this, so not for normal people. Masochists or sadists only please. Character death warning.

Proceed with caution.

* * *

_**Final Chapter**_

* * *

"Aaa!!! ALLELUJAH!!" Soma screeched in agony.

Those were no words of praise. Though it had been Marie herself to lovingly give the child the name, she could not foretell the mental state her existence put him in. Clutching both sides of her silver locks, she doubled over and shook. Saji quickly whipped around to face the smiling gundam meister, and gasped.

In one hand, the knife, with blood pooled where it met and collided along the blade. In the other hand, a group of brown curls, where a detached head of a woman connected itself, drifting awkwardly in the zero gravity. Sumeragi Li Noriega's face looked ghastly white and her eyes were still wide with terror, although dull and lifeless. She was severed around the middle of her neck, and Allelujah still had red marks over his wrist where she probably grasped onto.

"Hee…" The said man moved his neck slowly sideways. It seemed to have an unnatural creak when he did so, but Saji was bewildered by his hetrochromic eyes darting about wildly, sometimes not matching the other eye's direction. "It was her fault, Marie…it was because…aha, she tried to stop me from seeing you. Ahahaha…ha."

"Nooooooooo!!! N-noooooo!!" Soma was wailing, tears streaming down her untended cheeks. Allelujah ignored it and continued his uncoordinated laughter. The silver haired super soldier was in an internal turmoil. Someone was dead in front of her, where her terror filled eyes seemed to bore right at her, as if telling her this was all her fault. It wasn't…it wasn't… Sumeragi Li Noriega looked right at her midair. Soma screamed and screamed. Would she become just like her?

In the midst of this nightmare, Saji didn't know where he found the courage not to run away. There was nowhere to run. He couldn't watch or involve anyone anymore. The brunette charged at Allelujah, yelling like a madman.

The situation was sick, and adrenaline from both dread of the man in front of him and fear for his life enhanced his punch from what he could have done normally at least ten times fold. A nasty crack rang their ears and it took Saji a while to see that half of it came from him. The green haired man snapped his head back easily, and started expressionlessly at the brunette before that face twisted into a giant crooked smile. The boy however, cradled over his hand as he cried out in pain over his broken knuckle, blood gushing from his torn skin. The menace floated easily over to him, his crazy smile glued tightly around the corners of his mouth. "So you were with him, weren't you Marie? Naughty…naughty. You don't need such a toy."

"UwaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! STOP!!" Her hands flew off her head and she rocketed herself forward. Allelujah kicked Saji to the ground, pummeling his face with his heel until the edge cut into the victim's cheeks and nose broken in several places. Soma dug her nails around the psychopath's arms shrieking for him to quit. Allelujah's voice rose as he laughed maniacally, flinging her off with a swipe of his arm and crouching down. Soma had hit her head from impact and had passed out, leaving her poor companion alone in the mess. Steadying his arm above the groaning human underneath him, he brought it down onto a twitching arm. The brunette sputtered and gurgled blood in agony as the knife that penetrated his arm was pulled out and brought back near the same place. This time, it didn't leave him, but instead pulled sideways, twisting in a grotesque circle, carving a piece out of the flesh. Saji bucked upward, trying to kick the other male off him, but was quickly pinned down by Allelujah's knees.

Working fast to silence the struggling boy, the neck of the former tactician was plugged into the boy's small mouth, enlarged by carving with a knife. His nose and mouth have probably merged somewhere along the way, but the murderer didn't care. It wasn't long before the muffled cries decreased and Saji's eyes rolled back to show only white.

Soma who had woken up groggily seconds before could only stare now at the bizarre scene. A young boy's tormented body with a lady's head sticking out from his own head, behind harassed by a single knife repeatedly stabbing and twisting over his arms and chest. It wasn't long before remnants of the corpse drifted away and all around the compartment. She felt vile rise up to her cheeks and spewed, it also starting to mix with the bits and pieces of gone Saji Crossroad.

"Finally," Allelujah smiled. He smiled so warmly, except for the tired lines under his eyes, that you could probably never tell he was in a room filled with organs, blood, and vile. Also that he was the sole person responsible for all this. "We're all alone…Marie."

"STOP! DON'T YOU DARE COME CLOSER!" She pressed her back against the wall, her hands grasping at nothing, only sliding on and off the smooth surface. He approached…slowly…his ghastly smile nearing closer and closer. "S-stop…stop! I am Soma Peries! I am NOT your Marie!"

"What are you talking about?" His smile faded, replaced by a tired frown. Then his volume rose higher and higher with each trembling word. "Of course you are Marie. OF COURSE YOU ARE MARIE! MARIE PARFACY! Hehee…ahaha, oh I see. We're playing. We're playing right? We were just playing hide and seek. OH! But I win. So Marie, let's stop. Let's go back, okay? H-huh? What are those eyes? What-what? WHAT!? You look so scared…Marie, so scared. What's frightening you? My dear Marie…what's…frightening…you? I'm the only one here, see? See, Marie, there's nothing to be FRIGHTENED OF. WHY MARIE? WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT? NO BITCH, DON'T YOU LOOK AWAY! DON'T FUCK WITH ME! …Marie, why are you crying? Why are you crying? Oh, don't cry. DON'T FUCKING CRY! Huh? I'm making you cry? Am I truly? Oh…I'm so sorry. So sorry…. SO FUCKING SORRY! Heehee… it's okay. It's going to be all okay. I'll help you stop crying…Oh Marie."

"H-help…! Help, oh my god…" Soma wailed, her words almost incoherent. Her trembling frame was pinned at her arms above her head, and she was cursing the world as Allelujah's ranting was spit into her face.

She screamed and struggled as her hands were skewered onto the wall by his knife, her sobbing coating strongly over her cries of help. Allelujah seemed just as distressed, hugging her in his strong arm tightly, shushing her and eventually begging her to quit crying. Slowly the green haired male caressed her cheeks firmly but gently, lifting her tear ridden face lovingly. Soma sobbed powerlessly at the sight of a second, smaller knife extracted from the man's sleeves.

"Stop crying Marie, stop crying…" He pulled her lids apart with a bit of force making her open her left eye wide. Pointing the tip of his knife at her pupil, he suppressed her thrashing frame with his own body.

"NO P-PLEASE! I-I'LL S-s-STOP c-CRYING!"

"Oh Marie, oh my dear Marie…It's not your fault. It isn't…it isn't…but you are the same as me. Yet you look at me like that. What is it making you see, Marie? Stupid, stupid eyes…if only…" Despite her hysteric pleads, his tip brushed the center gently, and slowly started to sink deeper…deeper…

The vacuum of the room was chilling. There was air…but no gravity. A knife stuck to a piece of round white object floated around in the mess. Two forms were seen hugging each other in the corner of the room. They were silent…

The girl's hands were a bloody mess, probably missing a finger or so, but clutching tightly onto the coat of her lover.

"Marie…"

"Yes Allelujah?" Her distorted face has some sense of calm.

"I love you…I love you so much…Ma-Marie…"

"I love you too…"

Then, blood would pour from his mouth before he could say goodnight. The knife that had once stuck the girl to the wall was now back with him, through his iridescent neck where the girl was hugging, so close to her chest…

* * *

**_End._**


End file.
